User talk:Sarrc
Archives:1 If you say something here, I will respond to it here. It's slightly hard to follow otherwise, and just plain looks dumb. Hi there! Welcome to our wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people have been editing right this minute, and where you can help. :If you haven't already, please ' and create a username! It's free, and it'll help you keep track of all your edits. :'Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please see any policies that have been passed. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! [[User:General Grham|'General Grham' ]]Talk to me. NCIS Wiki 12:38, 14 July 2007 (UTC) Cluttered Old talk page archived at link above. --Sarrc 00:37, 8 May 2008 (UTC) Havocons In that case, I'd probably be best leaving the most of the Havocon characters off, they're all a bit questionable like that. The two that are up are probably the better of the six. Jeep! 16:41, 21 May 2008 (UTC) :I've renamed the character "Genocide". There's another character I've written about named "Abortion", but I plan on using the name "Murder" for him anyway. What's the policy on politics? I've a very, VERY Nazi inspired character to add as well, but he's portrayed as a villian, if that makes any difference. Jeep! 01:32, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::And an officer! But thanks for the heads up. I've still a good rake of stuff to be adding, which should hopefully sort out the red links I've been leaving everywhere. Jeep! 16:20, 22 May 2008 (UTC) :::Sorry, man, been away for a few weeks, can I get a week's reprieve on this till I get back from holiday and can do it? Sorry to cause any hassle, if it's easier to delete the images, go ahead and I'll add new ones when I have the time to source them properly. Sorry again and thanks. Jeep! 05:58, 23 July 2008 (UTC) ::::No problem. Source them when you get back. --Sarrc 15:47, 24 July 2008 (UTC) Anon edits Hi, I got the message that you left me on Central. I can help with making this wiki login-only, if that's what the community wants. I see that you've got a "Proposed Policies" tab on the main page, which is cool -- I've never seen that before, it's such a great idea! Do you want to post something there, to get comments from other people before we make the change? If you want to see how it works, check out Muppet Wiki, which has been login-only since last year. When you're logged-out there, the "edit this page" button turns into a "log in to edit" button. When you click on "log in to edit", you get a message that links you to the log-in / create an account page. It's worked very well there. So let me know what you think about the Proposed Policies process... I'll take a look around, and check out the wiki. By the way, when I just tried to come over here, I noticed that transformersfanon.wikia didn't redirect here -- I just added a redirect for you. So now, if people mess up the URL, they'll still get to the right place. Talk to you soon! -- Danny (talk) 14:26, 11 June 2008 (UTC) New skin Hi, Sarrc -- You may have heard that Wikia is updating its default skin to "Monaco" (skin info, features). This wiki is currently on the old Quartz skin, and I'd like to switch you over to Monaco. There are 7 color schemes to choose from: You can also make a custom scheme, like Memory Alpha, Military Wiki, Rappelz or even (if you really want to see what can be done) UK Transport Wiki. You can see more examples here. Any admin can set the scheme -- just go to your preferences, choose the "skin" tab, and scroll down to the admin options section. For a custom scheme, you'll need to follow the instructions on the help page. We need to make the switches soon, so if I don't hear from you, I'll change to Monaco in a couple of days time. Then you can decide on your ideal scheme later. If you decide on a custom scheme, and need some help, then let me know! -- Danny (talk) 18:28, 4 August 2008 (UTC) :Is there any way to avoid the switch? As a member of the Transformers Wiki proper, I have heard and seen nothing but bad things come of this. As it stands I would not endorse or approve this change at all. --Sarrc 17:40, 9 August 2008 (UTC) ::Sorry, man -- it's got to happen. We're replacing the Quartz skin with Monaco. Is there anything in particular that you object to with the Monaco skin? -- Danny (talk) 17:49, 9 August 2008 (UTC) :::I got a list as long as your arm Danny. I find it visually unattractive, I believe the new features are unnecessary and clutter the pages and of course the now famous advertising boundary problems causing the mass exodus at the Transformers wiki proper. Basically, this current format works great for our needs, and the new one doesn't appear to work at all. If you want this done, you’re going to have to force this upon us like so much awkward advances from a drunk prom date. User:Sarrc ::::Hmmm... a month ago I was "a gentleman and a scholar", and today I'm a drunk prom date. I have to say, that doesn't seem totally fair. I think I rate "drunk scholar", at least. :) ::::The switch from Quartz to Monaco has to happen -- we're taking Quartz off the site. That being said, some of the things that you don't like might be able to be customized. If you want to tell me specifically what you don't like, I can probably help. There's a lot of visual stuff that can be changed, and if you think something is clutter, then we may be able to remove it. ::::I helped you out a couple months ago with the anon edits, and I'm happy to help you again now, if you give me a chance. What do you think? -- Danny (talk) 18:39, 11 August 2008 (UTC) Hi See this. Listen, man. I know I came off as a jerk, but I am a changed man. Sorry about what may have happened that while ago and I think know you are up to the job. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.('''NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 22:11, 1 September 2008 (UTC) :Thanks. It means a lot. Good luck! If a may drop a couple of cents, now that we have more users and articles the FA and UTOM could be open. [[User:General Grham|'General Grham']]Talk to me.'(NCIS|'SWF'|'SW')' 21:38, 3 September 2008 (UTC) SORRY Sorry about breaking the rules How do I do that image thing? You mentioned something about an image source thing on my talk page. Could you please give me details on how to fix the already uploaded images? Dude851884 I apologize On the subject on my ban, I completely understand. However, I must say in my defense, that our feud is purely satirical, to show how dumb these feuds can get. But I do understand. I should've thought this through, and I'll tell Spoon that we should leave this site alone when it comes to our fake feud. I hope you can forgive me for this past transgression. -Dude851884 Hello Hi Sarrc, do you think Prodizarm has a lot of potential to defeat the best autobots all by himself?--Ridley and Hun 23:27, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Tricepticons catagories Hi there. First of all, welcome back after nine years away. As you can imagine, a lot of things have changed since then. Amongst other things, you'll notice that you no longer have any adminstration/moderation privalages here, due to said inactivity. I am now the sole moderator/administrator of the Wiki and have spent countless hours keeping it in shape. A part of that process was an overhaul of the wiki that involved a lot of desperately needed housekeeping. One of the key things I did was streamlining a lot of uneeded or redundnat categories (We had "Males" and "Male", for example) and ensuring standardisation of the remaining categories. I changed the categories on your Tricepticons article for just that reason. While I can appreciate your ideas, there was no need to create two new categories for the article (We allready have a Groups category and the addtion of "Transformers Groups" was somewhat redundant). While all articles should be categorised, there's plenty of room within the Existing Categories to fit them. Adding new categories is allowable under certain circumstances, such as user-specific content (eg "Article by author" or categories for that user's fanon). As it stands, I'm trying to avoid a return to the clutter of the prior maze of redundant categories we had before. Thank you Darthfish (talk) 06:34, March 1, 2018 (UTC) Categorisation and article naming I renamed Sideways (Microman) based on the context of the article to disambiguate from the canon Transformers characters named Sideways. This has been a standard procedure since I took over the wiki in 2016. I based the name on the contnet of the article. If you have a preferred alternate title for the article, then please feel free to suggest one. Similarily, I add the articles that I feel are appropriate to an article as presented. The ones I added to Sideways were based on the content presented there. There's no need to spam it with categories for content that isn't in the article. Likewise, you gave no indication that this was intended to be an 'open source' article for other users to add content to along the way. This is the way the Wiki's been run since 2016. I don't really know how you ran it in 2007-2009, but that time ended when you left the Wiki. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but that's the way it is now. Darthfish (talk) 01:26, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Sir, Once again, I fail to see the need to disambiguate here. This is a fanon wiki. There can’t be a "canon version" of Sideways on here. Please forgive me for not noting the article was "open source", I did not expect it to be edited within a half hour of creating it. I also do not consider this "spaming" as the character is a spy, an ally of Unicron, a turncoat, and presents itself as an Autobot, Decepticon, etc. I took great care to place the character in every category which is applicable. I’m sorry if I’m misreading your tone, but I sense some hostility in your response. You know exactly how the wiki was run in the past, you were there. Our talk logs are still up. And you benefitted from me fighting to maintain your characters and articles the way you intended them. Sarrc (talk) 01:55, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Spjk (Spjk) The article was deleted as it was an obvious act of trolling based on your dislike of my approach to moderation here. Darthfish (talk) 01:39, March 8, 2018 (UTC) Quite the contrary, sir. I would say I was inspired by your approach to moderation. Trying to classify everything in a specific category made me think if anything was "uncategorizable." As far as my personal feelings on your "approach to moderation" I resent any form of unilateral enforcement of non-existent polices. The wiki has a system set up for voting, approving, and implementing policies to help users. Currently, you are not following them. That makes this a confusing, and hostile environment for editors to create content, and goes against the primary directives the wiki was founded on, which the administrative pages say are still in effect. I have also not committed what is specified as a bannable offense. There were no personal attacks, no editing of others’ articles, and no reversions of administrative edits. Sarrc (talk) 01:55, March 8, 2018 (UTC) You deliberately created an article to be uncategorisable after arguing with me over categorisation. That felt like Trolling to me, especially in light of your prior attempts to revert my own edits. The methodology for voting, approving and implementing of poilicies was set up when the Wiki had multiple active Moderators/Administrators and a substantial active userbase. When I took over, it had none, and had been effectively leaderless for years. Furthermore, the most active user was a habitual vandal who had not only deliberately altered other users' content but actively attacked those users. At the time, I felt that the previous direction of the Wiki's management was no longer viable, and that I had to take mor direct action. Had you wanted the Wiki to remain run the way you had it before, then maybe you should not have abandoned it for nine years. Darthfish (talk) 02:19, March 8, 2018 (UTC) I created an article you call "uncategorizable", and then I categorized it. I reverted your edits on my articles, when they did not apply to the character, and explained in great detail why they did not apply. Especially as they are entirely semantic in nature. These articles in no way violated the policies, still advertised on this wiki, as being the way it will be administrated. No one is arguing against the enforcement of vandalism, but articles written in good faith, do not need to be met with suspicion, and hostility. Is this really making the wiki a better place? These are not my personal beliefs on how the wiki should be run, it is the Admin Guidelines of Wikia itself. I.E.: ''Admin Guidelines Admins are present on Community Central to help keep things running smoothly. They clean up spam and vandalism, they intervene in disruptive behavior, they encourage participation, and they keep things on track. Here are some general guidelines we ask that our admins to follow on Community Central: Revert and block simple spam and vandalism. If it clearly doesn’t belong here, make it go away. Remember to erase auto-deletion summaries. If it looks like a user needs to be banned globally, report the situation to a member of the VSTF. Be fair. Consider situations carefully before acting on them. If a user makes an honest mistake, give them the opportunity to learn and improve. Encourage participation. Be friendly and welcoming to members, help them get to know Community Central, and support their interactions. Keep things structured, but not too structured. Do your best to support and maintain the goals and organization of the wiki, but be flexible about growth and change. Adhere to direction from FANDOM Staff. Community Central is an official wiki that is managed directly by FANDOM Staff. Talk to a staff member before making any major wiki changes, and before blocking any active, regular community members. Sarrc (talk) 02:35, March 8, 2018 (UTC)